Demonstrations
= Demonstrations = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Apr 7, 2018, 8:01pm Dusk - 20th August - The Steamworks, The Silken Mill - Afternoon Sergeant Oakes groaned as he watched the situation escalate. The worst part was that besides the tank the militia presence was thin on the ground. Most of them were trawling through the Sprawl turning over rocks or securing the rich and powerful up at Highholm. He counted barely thirty men, not enough. The arrogance of the Council. Josiah was strutting back and forth along the picket line like he was in perfect control, a master surveying his dominion. The man watched impassively as a rock fell short of him and then grinned as the Watch dealt with the man who had thrown it. Oaks considered calling them off, but that would draw undue attention to himself. He realised absently that he was going to miss his appointment with the High Inquisitor. Not a thing to be done lightly. He could only hope the man was occupied elsewhere. A worker broke ranks and ran toward the First Citizen and Oaks caught the glimmer of metal in the woman's hand. Before he could think he was moving getting to the woman barely in time as she thrust the carving knife towards Josiah. Randall felt white hot pain in his shoulder as he placed himself in harms way and then before the woman could attack again he back handed her across the face, dropping her to the floor. He quickly followed as the pain and blood loss drew him towards unconsciousness. Strong hands came to carry him away and he vaguely heard the sound of Josiah's voice as the world went black. *** Josiah looked down at the wounded constable and smiled, perfect. As troops ran forward to carry off the wounded man and the would be murderer he raised his fist in the air. There was an enormous BOOM as the tanks main cannon fired. The shot was aimed to decimate a distant pillar of the factory gates, away from the main crowd. Still it was an effective demonstration. The thick stone pillar was transformed in an instant to a cloud of dust and debris that filled the square. As the dust settled Josiah walked calmly back to the tank and turned to face the people, he spread his arms wide as the cannon was slowly manoeuvred to pint directly at the gates. "People of Dusk. Workers of the Steamworks, today you have made your voices heard and let it not be said that we your chosen leaders do not listen." There were jeers from the crowd but nothing further thrown for the moment. "Send out your leaders and let us talk. Do not let them hide behind you, the hard working people of the City. Let them meet with us face to face, let them return with us to the Hill and there we can discuss your concerns in peace. If these actions are just then they have nothing to fear, nothing to hide and if they are not we stand ready to protect you from their devious mechanisation, and make no mistake we will defend you with the upmost zeal!"